That White Dress GaaraxReader
by SwissGem96
Summary: Gaara was like the friend you never had and on whom you harbour a painful unrequited love for but what happens when you finally had the courage to tell him..What do you want him to say.. GaaraxReader One shot Read and Review Please...I need your feedback. Please review even if it is one word.Thank you for all the reads.


[Name] scowled as the two guards clutched her shoulder tightly and led her towards the Kazekage's office. Gaara peered absentmindedly from his paperwork at the commotion in front of him.

'What did she do this time?' said Gaara coldly.

'She punched me. .' growled Kankuro as he walked in with his nose bleeding profusely.

[Name] shrugged off the guards as she glared at him.' Is it a crime for a girl to defend herself nowadays?' You said sharply.

_Since I met you, my life is upside down_

'[Name]…This is the tenth time you're in my office now. .' said Gaara uninterested. He stared pitifully at you. You weren't even a ninja but still you caused so much trouble.

'He tried to grope me!'You yelled as he chuckled lightly which looked like a smile rather than a laughter.

Kankuro glared at Gaara while you left the office no one stopping you as stormed away.

You disliked Gaara ever since you met him on the first day. What's his problem...Just because you have anger management issues and you tend to punch people who piss you off _occasionally_…He doesn't have to go high and mighty Kazekage on you. Why were you still thinking about him anyway…? You brushed off your spiteful thoughts on him as you walked towards the ramen shop.

Gaara smiled silently reminiscing about the funny expression on your face when you get angry as he chuckled lightly to himself.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

No matter how you tried you couldn't get Gaara out of your head whether you were silently cursing him, dreaming about punching him, it didn't matter you were still thinking about Gaara. You hated him so much you used to punch people who annoyed you thinking it was him.

'[Name]…do you have any idea how many times you've been here?' Gaara said coldly his eye twitching in frustration. 'Na...Couldn't bother to keep count. .' You snapped at him. Every time you come into his office all you do was piss the hell out of him.

'I can't take seeing you in my office anymore…You delinquent child…'He said coldly. 'How dare you call me a child...You're not even tall enough for your age' you snapped harshly at him. He stood up abruptly glowering over you. You stared proudly into his eyes….And they were the most beautiful thing you've ever seen...How come you never noticed them before…? His gaze was so powerful and beautiful you shyly looked away and started to blush.

Gaara stared at your [e/c] eyes noticing them for the first time as he stood inches away from your face…How they perfectly complimented your skin and [h/c] hair as it fell messily on your shoulders. Gaara smirked as he saw your flustered face triumphantly sitting down on his chair.

Ever since that day you couldn't help but look differently at him. Your thoughts of killing him changed deviously into thoughts of kissing him, staring helplessly at his turquoise eyes. You got into trouble more often just so you could get dragged along to see his face. Instead of cussing him as usual, you would listen thoughtfully towards his lectures, cracking jokes while asking more stuff about him. You knew everything about him; you were like his ultimate fan girl though you would never admit it out loud.

'[Name]…You've been acting funny these days...Are you all right? 'Said Gaara thoughtfully. 'Me?...Pftt…No…' You said nervously staring into his eyes. 'You were saying about Naruto?' You said slowly. His face broke into a smile which is a good thing for you seeing him smile every day as he continued to reveal something about his life everyday for every five minutes you were with him.

Your relationship with him blossomed from acquaintance to a trustworthy friend , your silly crush changed into something more , however you were the same hot headed , guy punching girl he'd met on the first day.

You sat next to Gaara on the rooftop of his office hugging your knees while he gazed at the dark sky just after the sun had set. This was nearly the 200th time you've been to his office; he took you out here to calm your mind from everything even though it never worked. You wondered why he watches the sky only after the sun had set, it reminded you of your suppressed feelings towards him, the brightness of the sky clouded by the stronger forces of darkness acting against it.

'Gaara….Ummm...Can I tell you something? 'You said slowly barely audible. 'You tell me something almost every day….Go ahead 'He said chuckling. 'I like you….' You said holding your breath.

Gaara stopped his laughter as a stern expression clouded his face. 'What?' He said slowly. Seriously he was going to make you repeat it? You mustered up all your courage as you exhaled the words 'I really like you….more than an acquaintance...more than anything …more than I can say ' You said slowly encouraged by his silence staring at the last strand of light disappearing into the darkness.

Gaara sighed slowly. '[Name]…But I don't like you ...' He said slowly trying not to hurt your feelings but he had no idea how much it did. Your lips quivered as you took in the words melting the tough attitude you had. 'I'm sorry...I shouldn't have got you too attached 'said Gaara slowly. 'Attached….You have no idea...' You said slowly holding back your tears as you stood up abruptly. 'It's okay …You still were my best friend in my eyes..the only one who actually understood me…Thanks for your help and doing your duty as Kage ' You said forcing a smile as you respectfully bowed towards him. '[Name]…. I'm sorry you misunderstood… You were a good companion..You can still call me Gaara..I'll probably see you often ..You do tend to punch people a lot' said the Kage. You smiled warmly at him. ' Thank you…..Kazekage..I wont trouble you anymore..' You said firmly bowing before him before walking away , finally letting the tears roll down your face.

Ever since that day , You completely changed your delinquent ways just so you could refrain from seeing him every day , meaning you controlled your anger and let people get the better of you. You turned weak and pathetic.

Gaara stared at the door wondering why it never opened with the sound of your voice echoing through the halls. He still wanted to be your friend, but the door never did open after that day.

**A/N; If you wanted angst or a rejection stop reading from here because I'm more of a happy ending person because down there is what you'll get..Thanks for reading this far.**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

You turned 18 celebrating a lone birthday party with just some of your friends as you forced a smile like you do every day, in their eyes you've grown into a pleasant young lady than you were before but inside you were pretending to be someone you never were. Sakura bought you a beautiful white short sleeve flowing dress that reached your thighs but never touching your knees while you reluctantly wore it grumbling along the way as she dragged you toward the streets to show you off as her 'best friend'.

Gaara stared at the streets hoping to catch even a tiny glimpse of you. You never came to see him after that day just occasionally sending Thank You cards to him , Thank You Notes which just troubled his mind even more. Every day for the last two years , he heard about you from others , every little thing absentmindedly entering his mind , reluctantly entering his heart. He couldn't get his mind off you, maybe because of the fact that you were his friend. He sent guards to keep an eye on you and your mischief but your mischief had ended the day he broke your heart. He found out your drastic change in personality thinking it wasn't his fault , but deep down inside he knew it was entirely his fault.

A flicker of white caught his eye realizing it was you.

You nervously walked slowly staring at his palace . Why did Sakura bring you by this lane? You stared dejectedly at the floor , putting the loose strands of your hair behind your ear.

Gaara stared unbelievably at you . You were so beautiful yet so miserable even though no one else could see it . Maybe that's why you said that he understands you more than anyone. He stared silently at you from above watching everyone darting their eyes towards you. They were right to look at you.

**I'm no longer blind, no longer hollow,**

You were the most beautiful creature he's ever seen, you deserve to get any guy you dream of. You were beautiful inside to him.

You wondered to yourself the question you've been asking yourself forever; Why weren't you good enough…..Why weren't you beautiful enough for him to love you….The demon inside him was long gone but still why couldn't he….You wiped away a tear as your insecurities fell.

Gaara landed swiftly in front of you just in time as you wiped away your tears.

'[Name]…Happy Birthday..' He said slowly pronouncing each word carefully. He looked at you one more time…

**Once in a lifetime, out of the blue,**

**Here comes an angel, I know it's you,**

He shook away his thoughts…It's true you did look like an angel.

'Thank You Kazekage' You said bowing before him while Sakura stared at you in surprise. He withdrawed his hands awkwardly. It took almost a minute to for you to realize he was asking for a hug. You hugged him slowly as you enveloped into his warmth. Gaara felt the warmness of your skin and the sweet smell of your hair.

He pulled apart as he walked away silently nodding to the both of you. You couldn't take it anymore you ran home leaving Sakura all alone.

Gaara cursed himself silently on the roof that you and he once sat, cursed him for being such a coward.

You cried to yourself hugging your pillow still wearing the white dress.

How could he have been so stupid….Two years…For two years the feeling he felt when the door never opened which left an empty feeling in the room and unknowingly in his heart.

The fire that he felt when he others staring at you in that white dress..Staring at his angel.

**I've made up my mind, I'm gonna follow,**

**I'm no longer blind, no longer hollow,**

**Since I met you, my life is upside down,**

He finally knew what to do.

'[Name]….'

Sakura pushed open the door as a crowd of people walked in.

'What are you guys doing here..' You said slowly trying to be polite.

'Sakura told us that you like Gaara..'said Naruto slowly.

'Well ..she's wrong…I love him' You said slowly your voice cracking.

The room fell even more silent.

'Gaara told me he only sees you as a friend..' said Naruto his usual hyperness calming down.

'I know..' You said bitterly.

You ran out the room climbing the roof as you watched the sunset disappearing into the darkness.

**I want you to know,**

**For the first time, I know where to go,**

'I knew I'd find you out here..'He said slowly staring at the dark sky. You knew that voice anywhere. You buried your face into your knees as he slowly sat next to you.

'Why didn't you come to see me for the past two years?' He said slowly still staring at the sky.

'Because I never wanted to see you and face you again!' You shouted finally your spunk coming back after two years because he was the only one you could be you around.

'Its my fault now..' He said slowly.

'No ..it isn't but that's me blaming myself and blaming others for what ever happens' You shouted at him.

'Is that why you punch every guy who likes to talk to you..'

'I didn't punch you..' You said dejectedly.

'Why did you come here anyway ' You said slowly.

'Because I don't know what to do..' He said slowly staring at the sky noticing the last strand of light left in the dark sky.

You faced him forgetting the dried tears on your cheeks.

'Being Kazekage..'You said slowly.

'No….something else..' He said slowly finally catching a glimpse of your tear stained face.

'How much did you love me?' He said coldly.

'Did….I still do more than words can say..' You said barely audible wounding your pride as you stood up slowly ready to practically leap off the roof.

**For the first time, I'm not afraid,**

**To open up my heart,**

'Good…' He said slowly.

'Good..Is that all you can say?' You shouted at him.

He rolled his eyes something you've never seen before.

'Because I do too..'He said slowly as he withdrawed his sand pulling you closer next to him.

'You do..'You squeaked daring not to look at his face.

He nodded slowly staring at the last ray of light disappearing into the darkness to him it wasn't symbolic of anything sad or tragic but the last strand of hope.

You tilted his head towards you. You knew that face , the face he made when he thought really hard.

'I'm not afraid anymore..not afraid to love because no one has ever made me feel like the way you have.'He said slowly pronouncing each word difficultly.

**So I swear to you now and to the stars above,**

**Let's walk through the tunnel of love,**

'I'll try to be all your dreams come true..' He said slowly.

**No one has loved me so true,**

**'You already are..'**

You smiled softy as you cupped his chin tilting his lips towards you as you softly kissed his untouched lips , his eyes opened in surprise but he returned the kiss smiling.


End file.
